


Always The Melodramatic Aren't You Potter?

by Shay_Riddle_xxx



Series: Revelation Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Riddle_xxx/pseuds/Shay_Riddle_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a way to come out - But I think you broke the others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always The Melodramatic Aren't You Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Miss Rowling owns it all but I make them do whatever I want slash fic. Don't like don't read. Enjoy

Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and smiled inwardly when he saw all of the occupant's faces, watching the door to see Harry walk in. Some of the pupils had disgusted, some girls were crying, some people were amused at the reactions and others looked interested in him. He looked up at the staff table and saw Dumbledore and McGonagall holding hands and he smiled as they nodded their acceptance of the news, Snape just sneered at him but nodded the same as did the others a few of which smiled as well. He looked at the last two Professors, his Godfather and his mate Lupin. They had a mix of happiness, pride and terror on their face. Harry raised an eyebrow at the look of terror.

"What has your wands in a twist?" He called across the silent hall. Remus swallowed.

"Harry when we finally move on James or Lily are going to kill us." Harry looked at him in confusion.

"They will be proud of you but say that if we hadn't encouraged you to accept what you are they could have some grandchildren." Sirius finished. Harry howled with laughter and his friends (Ron who is with Hermione, Luna who is with Neville and Ginny who is with Dean) The two Heads of the school and his Uncles all laughed with him. Harry walked over to his friends and picked up the Daily Profit to see how they had spun the story. He choked on his laughter when he read the headline.

THE-BOY-WHO-IS-GAY?

Harry Potter admits to not only being Gay but in a relationship.

Many female across Britain were broken today when the most eligible bachelor in Britain came out not only admitting he is Gay but in fact already taken! He refused to tell us who the lucky fellow is without his partner's permission. Will we ever find out? As women and men across Britain weep at the loss we at the Daily Profit wish a happy and long life with his mysterious partner. Rita Skeeter

Harry finished reading and looked across the hall and met his love's eye and the man nodded slightly. Harry stood up and every eye went to him in curiousity except for the eyes of those in the know who looked on in amusement. 

"You hear that sweetie you’re a lucky fellow to be with me." He said smugly. The Hall looked around trying to figure out who the man was except for that one group who were trying not to laugh at Harry's dramatics.

"You wish snookums you are the lucky one and we must remember to thank the Daily Profit for their well wishing." The hall's occupants gasped when Draco Malfoy stood up and answered back. The two smiling boys moved towards each other smiling as their friends including Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini laughed at the students and teachers currently in shock. They reached each other and shared a sweet kiss which caused all the girls to aww. Harry turned to the hall and faked a look of surprise and innocence,

"Oh did I forget to mention I am in love with Draco? Silly me. Bye!" And with that the two boys, all their friends, their Godparents and the Heads of Hogwarts left the Hall laughing the whole way.

"Always the melodramatic aren't you Potter?" Severus said shaking his head as he looked back at the still in shock occupants of the Hall. Harry just shrugged and dragged Draco up to the Room of Requirements to do things no one wanted to think about.

Fini!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Love,   
> Shay Riddle xxx


End file.
